To know how it feels I
by right-winged angel
Summary: Choosing paths are hard. You won't know what awaits you a little while in the way. It could make you happy, sad, angry and worst of all, make you feel emotions you might've never wanted. It's hard, but inevitable. Life confuses us all...


**Title**: _To know how it feels; Season One: Meeting the truth_

Author: _Ying fa18_

**Su****mmary: **_Choosing paths are hard. You won't know what awaits you a little while in the way. It could make you happy, sad, angry and worst of all, make you feel emotions you might've never wanted. It's hard, but inevitable. Life confuses us all..._

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it… sadly… at least I can dream... right?

**Ages:** : _Sakura-11 : Tomoyo-12 : Mei Lin-8 :_

**Rating**: _K+_

**A/N:** This story's just going to be short… well, no, the chapters are. It's not gonna be written like my other stories. This one's going to be in uh… Sakura's POV all through out 'coz I'm trying for it to be sort of like a journal or something like near that…. Yeah…. Oh! And I'm Sakura here XD :heart:

I'm sort of like Sakura, just cut out the niceness 50 and innocence while you're at it! LOL!

This story is dedicated to all those girls out there who are trying to befriend some guys! Careful! You just might fall and get hurt in the end…. My, yes my, this is a true story… though, I've edited the thoughts 'coz you can't expect me to remember them EXACTLY! Oh… and I want to know if you think I'm evil for making Mei Lin 8 years old….

Oh well! And she's not Syao's cousin kay?

Ehm… again, my story MIGHT give you a view on what MIGHT happen when you tell the guy you like, you like him! Yeah, this is real, if you got a problem with that, mail me at sakura petal14 (remove spaces)

This story was also made so I won't forget and I'll have future references and I'll think about things 5 times over before telling a guy I like, I like him (yah…. 5, If you got a problem with that, you need help on how not to mess with other people's lives!)… IF I ever like someone else other than HIM… naman eh…

Oh! And some of them I can't remember but the thought and what I say are SOMETIMES altered….you know… can't remember them all…. But the main thing is there!

And another oh! This story takes place near September first…. Maybe uh…. 2 weeks before September! I think…. just near September!

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue: Troubling Lunch? 

It was so, very, very much, oh so boring! Waahh…. I feel like crying, but I can't, how sad this is…

'It's boring if I don't get to talk to her…' I thought as focused my wonderful and much coveted attention back to the window before me. A girl with long, wavy, auburn hair and sad emerald eyes reflected back on me with such loneliness… ever since me and Mei Lin fought over something stupid I can't remember, I've been lonely in this sad, sad school bus… thankfully, my loneliness keeps to itself in the bus and doesn't follow me in lessons and during breaks…

My longest… I meant second longest known friend I had, Shichiharo Mei Lin. She's a sweet girl, quite mature for her age of eight. She's currently in second grade while I'm stuck in the horrible sixth… oh pressure, how I loathe you with every thingie that's inside me, I'm not stupid, I'm not crazy, just in need of a new brain since this one's pretty crowded….what am I talking about?

It's pretty alright to be eleven years old. I mean, I'm close to twelve, and twelve is close to thirteen! I'm almost a teenager! Whoopee… how great is that? Not much, I know… I sighed.

My friend, Mei Lin has long raven black hair and caring, not that innocent, ruby red eyes. She's younger but can be considered mature for her age. She understands the problems I go through… I think….

She has two elder brothers, Shichiharo Pau, who works now, Shichiharo Miki, a friend of my brother, Touya in the same age, both of them are currently freshmen at different universities. She also has an older sister, Shichiharo, Rue, who currently studies as a second year student at Tomoeda High.

Me and Mei are at Tomoeda elementary.

I blinked.

An old man was making his way towards us.

I 'm sure he isn't my bus mate's relative…

I stared around. So far, not much people are in the bus just yet. Just me, in the middle, Mei Lin beside me (seating arrangements are like this: ) our driver in the front and a girl in grade one, Nozomu Yuriko, a girl with very short black hair, a little pre-school girl, Hiyashi Chiyako, a girl with dark brown hair in two pigtails, and her nanny.

The old man I saw earlier, was now talking with our driver, they didn't talk for long and the man went away.

Before I could ask, Shinichi onii-chan, our driver, stretched a little and told me about having a new bus mate tomorrow and the man he talked to earlier was the guy's grandfather.

Oh… I let the information process before I realized it was a GUY!

"He? It's a guy?" I asked.

Yeah. Why? He asked me back.

"Nothing. What's his name?" I asked Shinichi-san curiously.

"Uh," he thought for a moment. "I think it was something like…. L-Li Sy-Syaoran and he's about your age." He replied.

What? I shuddered. I didn't want a person, more, a GUY my age to be my bus mate… he'll know what a psycho I am in the bus! I shrugged.

"Syao-ran?" I asked again.

"Yeah. Well… let's get going home then!" he said as he started the bus.

Great… just great… I'll have to look into this Li guy. I heard the name before, I think he's the… eh…. I forgot…I always seem to hear his name before.

Well, if he's gonna be my bus mate, I'll have to talk with Mei-chan again. If I don't, I feel like something's gonna happen… plus I don't want to feel left out and lonely anymore.

But… there's something with Li….

If I think about him, I feel like….as if… he's someone who can make a mark on my complicated life…

I feel like there's gonna be something about him… I just know it…

I can feel it…

Somewhere in me…

Maybe it's in my heart…

Or in my gut…

Then again…

Maybe it was just in my stomach…

What was my lunch again?

Crap…

* * *

Yeah…so… yeah! 

That's my story! Yay!

I didn't really think the lunch part… I just felt like it! Haha! But I really did have a feeling of his part in my life… sigh…

Oh well….

Please review if you want to!

--- Ying fa18 ---


End file.
